Tower Defense Ruleset
Tower Defense Rules and Gameplay -Gameplay #All players present are divided into two teams; one will be 'Towers' and the other 'Movers'. #The 'Towers' team will arrange into a varying amount of teams of three to a team; this may vary. #The 'Towers' team should be very well organized and each tower should have a specific theme, like in a real tower defense game-for example, a Projectile tower might have mostly Rogues and Rangers, weilding bows, thrown weapons, and certain others using projectile style skills and attacks. #The 'Movers' team should be roughly uniform, and such classes as Rangers should not be able to use their Bow-it would possibly hurt someone at close range, because you would not be able to shoot until you got within Tower Range, lest it be completely unfair. #The 'Movers' team shall be sent out, one by one, with a five to eight second time period between each release. The distance from Start to Tower I should be at least two yards, maybe more; the size of the circles themselves will be discussed in the section "Rules and Regulations". #When a Mover gets to a Tower, they must do their best to either avoid getting killed or attempt to kill the tower; the former is for things like Projectile Towers, which cannot be slain unless by Throwing Weapons. The latter is more or less reserved for Melee Towers, which would be close combat. #f a Mover is killed, they have a bleed out time before they return to Start. When they return, they cannot go out again until the last minute. #If a Tower Member is killed, they have a bleed out time before they go to the middle of the Pathway (the path on which the Movers go on, and the Towers reside by), where they then would wait for a specific amount of time before returning to their tower-unless they were a Tower Head, in which case they sit out the rest of the battle-unless they are a projectile tower, in which case they may fire one arrow per minute at a select area-however, the area cannot change once chosen. #A Victory is earned for the 'Towers' team if all or nearly all Movers have died by the ending of the timer; the Victory for team 'Movers' is earned if all or nearly all Tower Heads and/or Tower Members have been killed by the ending of the Timer. -Rules and Regulations -Rules Players must move at relatively a set speed, and a dodge cannot be simply a run; certain skills, also, are not allowed for use (e.g., Tree Climb, others which would make a Mover untouchable). At no time may any player cross out of the Pathway, beyond any reach; they must stay within actual reach (stretching) of the Enemy Weapons. Throwing Weapons are allowed throughout both teams and throughout the entire game; however, Bows are not, unless you carry only as many arrows as half the amount of Towers. (So, let's say there's ten towers; you could carry five arrows.) Towers must stay VERY close together and arranged in a line, or a sort of curve. However, you should not hit your fellow Tower Members; this could possibly result in a disarm ? should it? /? -Regulations Tower Radius The Tower Radius should be all around, and the diameter of the circle differs upon the Tower Type. Close-in Limit is the small circle around the tower that will stun any Mover who comes within it. The Tower Radius is the area you have to stay within to pass a Tower. -Projectile Towers Projectile Towers' radius should be 12 feet all around (so, a 12 foot circle radius, and thusly a 24 foot circle diameter); the Close-In Limit should be 5 feet all around. -Melee Towers Melee Towers' radius should be 5 feet all around (so, a 5 foot circle radius, and thus a 10 foot circle diameter); the Close-in Limit is ignored for this tower. -Special Towers Special Towers' radius should be 6 feet all around (so, a 6 foot circle radius, and thus a 12 foot circle diameter); the Close-In Limit for this tower is 2 feet all around. Tower Types -Projectile Towers These Towers consist of Rangers, Rogues, and any other class that can throw things (except Mages; they are in Special Towers). The Ranger arrow supplies are replenished by a Tower Member annually. The Throwing Weapons are, of course, fetched by the throwing Rogue. *For backstory purposes: These are the towers that long defended our country from afar, shooting their foes off like rain of death from the sky. -Melee Towers These Towers are made up of essentially all classes, but Bows and Throwing Weapons CANNOT be used in them! Their arsenal must consist of weapons held in the hand, such as Maces, Flails, Swords, and the like. They can also weild a shield. *For backstory purposes: This tower was ever a defense against foes fighting to their necks, spilling the blood of both foe and friend. -Special Towers These Towers are the collections of Mages, Healers, Paladins, and other individuals who can heal, resurrect, or who use Magic Stones or their like counterparts-essentially anything that casts a spell is going to be set in a Special Tower. They can use their spells, all of them; if Ressurrect is used, it of course does not count as a death to the team. *For backstory purposes: Long did the Mages and Magicks of our land protect us from our foes! Never would they fall to the dark sorcery again. Marking Pathways and Tower Radiuses -The Pathway This shall be marked by a series of flags or cones, whichever is available, and if you go beyond these boundaries you must restart. -Tower Radiuses These shall be marked by flags as well, but perhaps of a different color. If you go beyond these, you are stunned and you must walk a long step towards the Tower. Backstory Today, we re-enact the Battles that our country had in ages past, where they hid themselves in great towers and released their wrath upon our enemies! On this day, five hundred years ago, the great King of went to his castle and commanded his armies to take to their towers; ever they defended him as their blades pierced the hearts and minds of the enemy. Bright their shields and their swords were, and were remembered for many long years in hall and song. Singing were the bows of ! Tipped with gold, their arrows seemed.